


Man Trouble

by Severina



Category: Oz (1997)
Genre: Community: hardtime100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The signs were obvious. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the prompt "Junk Food" at LJ's Hardtime100 Community.

Tim paused, surveyed the assortment of double fudge brownies and chocolate cupcakes. "You know," he said, "if it was anybody else I'd say 'man trouble'."

Pete shot him a withering stare. "Chris Keller," she said flatly.

"Oh, so it _is_ man trouble." He dodged Pete's playful swat, sat next to her and unwrapped his sandwich. "Anything I can do?"

"Not a thing," Pete said. She wrinkled her nose. "What on earth is that?"

"Tofu and bean sprouts. Sean made it."

"Ahh. Want to talk about it?"

Tim shoved the sandwich aside with a grimace. "It's just…"

"Man trouble."

Tim sighed.


End file.
